Imprisoned In The Lonely
by B of Ericaland
Summary: regina/belle


DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for purpose of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: my ouat femslash kink meme one shots are all crap, cause i was sleep deprived and slightly busy everytime i wrote one, but i'll post most of them anyway. this is the first. regina/belle regina fucks belle in the psych ward. stockholm syndrome-y. fair warning. first time not doing swan queen so please be nice.

REGINA BELLE REGINA BELLE REGINA BELLE

It's amazing the things your mind can conjure up when left to entertain itself. The mind was meant to be challenged by outside forces, meant to contemplate and wander through the complexities of life.

The young brunette had been denied that. She knew nothing but the stale monotony of captivity. She knew stone walls and a cot bed. She knew hospital gowns and daily supervised baths in a tub that was brought into her cell. She was never allowed out of the confines of those four stone walls. **She** never allowed it. That was the only rule, that the captive never be allowed out.

She had began to crave the woman's visits. They were never planned. She'd come by randomly just to check in, or if she needed something, though there was not much her captive could provide. But it was _contact_. The nurse who watched her, supervising her meals and bathing, never spoke a word to her. But the woman… she always spoke to her, and spoke kindly, asking her how she was feeling and if she had been treated fairly since they'd last seen each other. She'd stroke her hair, sometimes she'd murmur soothing words to her. There was a fondness in her eyes when she dropped in. She lived for the time they spent together; after all, it was all she had. She had no memory before captivity; her first memories were of **her**.

She had no illusions that this woman who she so adored was also the reason she remained a prisoner, but she also had no recollection of her crime. Maybe she was here because she was dangerous. Maybe she had done something awful, maybe she had hurt someone. Maybe she was meant to be contained. So it was that she stopped questioning her imprisonment; it was for the better of her sanity. If she believed she deserved this torment, it was easier to live out the monotonous days.

She didn't speak to the woman when she came, just watched her with curious eyes, studying and committing to memory everything about her. That way, she could relive the memory over and over in her absence. It gave her a world beyond the four walls of her cell to live in, a world that _revolved_ around her visitor.

Finally, at her last visit, she had risked asking her what her name was. **Regina**. The older woman had been almost reluctant to give her the information. However, Regina had been shocked into answering sheerly by the sound of her voice. She hadn't spoken in what must have been years, though she couldn't attest to how many exactly, time became skewed in captivity, one day rolling into the next without notice. Regina had looked at her with an expression akin to respect and the name had slipped from between her lips.

She knew she had pushed too far, asked too much of her visitor. They'd been following the same routine for years and she had broken it. Now, she was more solitary than ever. Regina never went more than a month without visiting her. She had been counting the days since the older woman's last visit this time. Ten had become thirty had become sixty and still no sign. Today was day eighty two.

A sound behind her would normally have made her turn, but she didn't. She was numb; she'd stopped hoping it was Regina every time she heard a creak by the time a month had passed. It was just the nurse, most likely to bring her supper. Was it suppertime already? It seemed early to her. Hadn't she just bathed an hour ago?

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already? Or are you so cross with me that you wished I had stayed away?"

She turned at the sound of the voice, not trusting what her ears were hearing. But they didn't prove deceptive. Regina stood in the doorway, studying her. She said nothing, just turned from the high window, too high for her to see anything, only tell the time of day. She didn't want to risk Regina leaving her for such a long time again.

"May I come in?"

It was the first time Regina had asked her permission and for a moment she was too stunned to answer. Finally, as she realised the older woman was still waiting for her answer, she nodded.

Regina stepped inside and closed the door. She crossed the room slowly, cautiously, step by step. Finally she reached the cot. "May I sit?" She gestured to the spot next to her.

She nodded, ignoring the small fluttering in her stomach as the other woman brushed against her as she sat.

"I missed you." Her eyes grew wide as she recognised her own voice as the one that had spoken. Had she overstepped her bounds yet again?

"There's a new… _addition_ in my life. He prevented me from visiting you; I'm sorry." Regina did seem genuinely sorry.

"You've married?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Regina's face at the disappointment in the younger woman's voice. "No, I have a child."

She knew Regina hadn't been pregnant, but she chose not to pry. It was none of her business how Regina came to be a mother, nor did it matter in the little world she'd created here. A small flare of jealousy hit her from nowhere. This little boy received her undivided, unsolicited attention. He got to be with her all the time. His life was not spontaneous visits; he never wondered when she'd show up, she was simply _there_.

Regina watched the play of emotions across the younger woman's face. She shouldn't care how she felt. She had never intended to spend time with the girl. At first her checkups had been merely to confirm that the girl was still contained, that Mr. Gold had not discovered her whereabouts. But as she watched from the observation slot in the steel door, watched the melancholy resignation with which the girl endured her captivity, she had found herself drawn into her four walled world.

Slowly she began to enjoy the silent hour they'd spend together once a month. The girl never spoke to her, never pestered her with useless noise simply to fill the silence. It was as if she understood that Regina needed a break from the cacophony of life, a place to go and be alone, but together with someone. Regina would never admit it, but she feared loneliness and this girl offered her an alternative. She provided the isolation Regina craved, along with the presence she needed.

And then the question… the inquiry that had changed everything. A name was such a simple thing to request, but coming from this girl, Regina had feared her memory had returned. After eighteen years of silence, she had broken it to ask Regina's name. It both scared and thrilled her. But once she had ascertained that her reason for asking was merely curiosity, she had given it freely. The girl had said nothing else, not asking her own name or who Regina was that she visited her; she'd merely fallen back into her former silence.

Though her new baby had monopolized most of her time the last three months, motherhood was a full time job after all, she had been avoiding coming back, unsure what she'd return to as well as scared of the realisation that there was something she wanted from this girl. Her quiet strength, the fact that eighteen years of silence and isolation had not broken her, it made Regina _want_ her. She valued strength in her partners, and Graham, while a fitting lover, had become boring and predictable. She found herself wanting fresh meat… _this_ fresh meat to be specific. And Regina was quite used to getting that which she wanted.

The girl's head resting on her shoulder startled her out of her reverie. She looked down at the brunette head laying down against her. She placed a kiss to her hair. "What is it my dear? What's troubling you?"

It took a long moment before the younger woman answered. "I know you shall leave again. I don't want you to."

Regina urged the girl's head off her shoulder and lifted her downcast face with a light grip on her chin, raising it until the girl met her eyes. "I can stay for a time." The hopeful look her words brought to the younger brunette's eyes, spurred her forward. Without thinking, she brought her lips down upon the girl's, kissing her gently. Once she realised what she was doing, she pulled back. "I apologise."

The younger woman gazed at her shyly, but beyond the shyness, there was hunger. Hunger for Regina, for what she'd just given her a glimpse of. She wanted more. Should she risk it? She feared never seeing the older brunette again, but that seemed the inevitable conclusion anyway, why not have one last hoorah before she was condemned to the lonely? She leaned forward, crashing her lips more forcefully against Regina's.

Regina responded immediately, the flames in the pit of her stomach fanned by the girl's actions. Her entire body moved; before she could process its intent, she had the younger woman's hands pinned down by both hers against the mattress of the cot, hovering over her with a look that burned. She wanted to fuck her and there was nothing stopping her but her own guilty conscience. What could possibly come of this? She could never let the girl out; he could never know that she was alive. She would always be a prisoner, and what… Regina would come for conjugal visits every month?

She lay panting beneath the conflicted woman. She could see her opportunity slipping away as Regina warred with herself internally. Unwilling to surrender just yet, she lunged up and nipped at the older woman's lips. She bit her bottom lip gently and dragged it back down, pulling her mouth down with hers. She wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist, anything to keep her here.

Regina felt the younger woman's heat through her clothes and all bets were off. She pressed her body down against the smaller one beneath her, her fingers working with ease to pop open the small metal clasp buttons at the shoulders of the hospital gown until they were free. She lifted her body enough to pull the garment off the body beneath her and toss it away. The young woman wore no bra, they're often not allowed in high security psych wards, but to Regina's surprise her underwear were absent as well. She ran her fingers over the lean, delicate skin of the girl's torso.

She saw Regina studying her. She had thought her first time would come accompanied by shame, but she felt powerful under the scrutiny. This woman **wanted** her, was marveling at the sleekness of her body. Her desire gave the younger woman power over her, even if only for the few moments they'd be together.

She'd never been with anyone before, not entirely, but she wasn't completely virtuous. She had been in captivity so long, it was only natural that she had explored herself many a time, felt what it was like to have something inside her, human flesh, even if it had only been her own. It was the one benefit to being ignored ninety percent of the time.

She whimpered with want as she fought against the hands pinning her wrists down. She wanted to divest Regina of her clothes, wanted to feel the older woman's skin against her own.

Regina traced a scar along her right side, running her finger gently across it. "Have they hurt you?"

The anger in her voice was unmistakable. The mere thought that she'd been mistreated angered the older woman. It was a sign that she actually cared and the younger brunette clung to that desperately. She looked down at the scar in regret. It had happened what seemed to be years ago now when one of the orderlies had pushed her and she had fallen against the cot. The wound had healed quickly, before Regina's next visit, much to the orderly's delight. Regina had never found out. Until now.

Her hot mouth covered the scar, kissing the marred flesh in apology. "Tell me which one did it; I'll see them dealt with."

"It doesn't matter."

Regina kissed her harshly, a punishment for not answering her. Her hand slid down the lean stomach and teased the curls between the younger woman's thighs. She pulled away just enough to gaze down into the eyes below hers, silently requesting permission to invade her. The younger woman nodded her consent and Regina entered her roughly, eliciting a small gasp lost somewhere between pain and pleasure from the form beneath her.

The first thing Regina noticed was how tight she was. So she hadn't known Rumpel as a lover. That was unsurprising; he had always been one to take his time with such things. Pity, this girl was ripe for the picking. It gave her a small amount of satisfaction to think that she was going to be the one to seal the deal with the younger brunette before he did.

She rocked down against Regina's fingers, her hips moving without her really needing to tell them to. She spread her legs farther open to allow Regina to slid in further. She didn't care about the fact that her moans were most certainly audible to the nurses and orderlies beyond her door; all she could focus on was Regina's movements inside her.

Regina's own breathing became laboured, her own arousal growing with the newfound pleasure the younger woman was experiencing. There was something immensely gratifying about watching as a virgin experienced the ascension to orgasm for the first time. Her grip loosened.

The young woman took advantage of the opportunity to break free and pull at Regina's clothes, trying to force them off. Due to her fingers being buried knuckle deep, she could make no headway with the older woman's clothes, so she did the only thing she could think of. Her hand slipped into Regina's blouse and then bra. She ran her thumb over Regina's nipple.

Regina gasped. "Belle."

And the younger woman's orgasm washed over her, a tidal wave of pleasure that had her thrashing underneath the woman above her. "Yes, Regina." She kissed at the flesh of the woman pinning her down.

Regina pulled the spent girl into her arms, laying down beside her and stroking her hair. "Sleep now dear."

The younger brunette dozed off in her arms, feeling content and comforted for the first time since she'd been imprisoned, and for all she knew, even before that.

When she awoke, she was alone. Regina had returned to the world above, her world, a world where she didn't, nor would she ever fit in. It occurred to her that she should feel even more lonely, _used_ even. But she took one comfort from the experience: her name was Belle. She had a name.


End file.
